whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheColorEarth
Hi, welcome to Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheColorEarth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 19:29, September 4, 2009 Hi, welcome to the wiki~! :D Thank you for adding all the pictures you did. I like where you're going with them, I'll help out as best I can. Just make sure all the ones you add are high quality, 'kay? I hate fuzzy images. Bleh. Anyway, yeah, thanks for the help. And before I forget, congrats, as of right now you are the sixth biggest contributer to the wiki. Yay you! ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ 23:50, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Nai nai, it wasn't much. Rika's page was disturbingly small for her part in the story. So is Satoko's. D: Good thinking with the front page, too. I had an idea, though, of having articles the anime, the manga, and the games, maybe the pictures could go there? I was thinking a page for Ni, Kai, and Rei, perhaps sorting the manga by arc or artist, and the games by console? What do you think? A whole list of my ideas is up on the discussion page for the front. :3 ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ 03:01, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I looked for a picture of Teppei, too, but I could find any. Right now I'm watching part of Minagoroshi-hen to find a good one of him. I'll put up whatever I can find. I also usually use Google, but there's a blog or two I check sometimes (Star Crossed Anime Blog being on of them). 18:45, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Ha, not a problem. Working together again sounds like a good idea. I'll gladly help you with whatever you need, so long as you do the same for me. :3 ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ 22:40, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the delay, I'm on vacation. By contents bar, do you mean the title? If so, I don't think there's anything you can do but make a new article and pretend the old one never happened. Contents bar... do you mean the box of what is in the article on the page? 'Cause that's easy to change. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ 22:34, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I was going to say you'd used too many heading things, but now that I look you haven't used any. Hmmm... Most likely the way you split it up confused the contents box. Let me see... Ah, you did use a lot of headings. I see. Um... it looks like you were using headings for spacing and lines. I think there's a specific kind of code for lines, and spaces are really easy. Every time you do an equals, a space and an equals, it registers in the contents box. Example: = Thanks/you = or Thanks/you , the double equals being smaller than the single. But I'm sure you know that, right? Though keep in mind while you're editing, the mark-up here is different from what they use on Wikipedia. By the by, how long does it take you to make a new page like that? That's a lot of code and words... (O.o) Also, I'mma go ahead and just fix the article, since I'm in the editor already. :3 ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ 18:34, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hallo again~ I'm just letting you know that I'm trying to adopt the wiki, since our founder hasn't been on/done anything since June of last year. Before I can adopt, though, I have to have the 'okay' of the other users... and since you and Milk-kun are the only ones who consistently come online, I'm asking you. So... are you good with this? Or would I make a bad admin? ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Aha! I see you lurking! Don't think you can hide from my sharp...ness! Was there a point to saying that? Not at all! Did I just feel like saying hello? Yes! Do you have to say anything back? Not if you don't want to! Am I going to disappear now? Yes! /poof/ ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Don't worry about it, I just wanted to say hi. :3 Good to hear you're doing good things else where! And yes, we've grown in all kinds of ways. The front page looks like an actual wiki's front page, with a poll and everything. We've got so much stuff, it's amazing~! Of course there's more to add, but I'm so happy we're this big, even. Since we finished Onikakushi and the front page, there hasn't been an actual big project, mostly just proofreading and such. Feel free to scan for typos... I actually am hoping to finish up the 'music' soon, but Milk-kun hasn't been online for a few months, and he did most of the work in that department. I'll get to it eventually... maybe ask TheJake for help. He(?) is very helpful, you know. Again, don't worry, don't worry, the newness has worn off so it's not a big deal. :3 ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩